worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
NPC
Currently shows NPC data that is known and up to date as of chapter 313. NPCs Saint Tier NPCs Sun Wu * Title: War Saint * Dynasty: Spring Autumn (Qi) Dynasty * Identity: Shanhai City Army Military Academy Principal * Occupation: Special-rank General * Loyalty: 65 * Command: 100 * Force: 75 * Intelligence: 95 * Politics: 80 * Specialties: --- (Locked) * Book: Art of War * Evaluation: Sun Zi was a person from the Qi country, he was named Wu, helped the King of Wu write pages about the philosophy of war. Any army personnel from the olden times believed in the theories and teachings of Sun Wu. He was good at turning wars into his favor and surviving when the war was against him. His offensive and defensive strategies during war time numbered in the hundreds. Divine Tier NPCs Bai Qi * Title: Asura * Dynasty: Warring States (Qin) Dynasty * Identity: General of Shanhai Military * Occupation: Special-rank General * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 98 * Force: 90 * Intelligence: 85 * Politics: 45 * Specialties: # Take the Lead: Morale of troops enhanced by 40%. # Hot pursuit: Raise troops movement speed by 30%. # Field fortification: Raise troops Defence by 20%. # Adapting to the enemy: Raise troops killing ability by 25%. * Cultivation Method: Killing Sword Sword technique * Equipment: Heavy type Qin Sword * Evaluation: The best of the 4 famous generals during the warring states, good with machines and mechanics, great courage, a cut above the rest, great at adapting, produces miracles, shocks the world, the best war god. Sun Bin * Dynasty: Warring States (Qi) * Identity: Shanhai City General * Occupation: Special level General * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 99 * Force: 50 * Intelligence: 88 * Politics: 55 * Specialties: # Destruction is the only outcome: Raises morale by 40%. # Race horse: Raises movement speed by 30%. # Surround Wei to save Zhao: Raise defense by 20%. # Adapt to the enemy: Raise damage by 25%. * Cultivation Method: Sun Bin Fist Technique * Equipment: Nil Wei Yang * Title: Shang Lord * Dynasty: Warring States (Qin) * Identity: Shanhai City Resident * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 72 * Force: 35 * Intelligence: 88 * Politics: 95 * Specialty: Legal System (Raises administrative efficiency by 25%, territory honesty by 30%), Iron-faced (raises prestige by 20%), open and fair (raises honesty by 20%) * Book: Shang Lord Book Xiao He * Title: One of the Top 10 Ministers in History * Dynasty: West Han * Identity: Shanhai City Official * Occupation: Civil Servant * Loyalty: 60 * Command: 75 * Force: 40 * Intelligence: 85 * Politics: 98 * Specialty: Famous figure (raises honesty of territory by 40%, raises efficiency by 25%, raises civil servant standards by 15%, raises quality of territory administration by 30%) * Book: Jiu Zhang Lu Han Xin * Title: War Immortal * Dynasty: Qin Han * Identity: Shanhai City General * Occupation: Special General * Loyalty: 70 * Command: 99 * Force: 70 * Intelligence: 85 * Politics: 45 * Specialty: Strategy (Raises troops morale by 40%, raises movement speed by 30%, raises defence by 20%, raises damage by 25%) * Book: Han Xin Art of War Three Passages * Equipment: Ancestral Sword Emperor Tier NPCs Shi Wanshui * Title: Top ten fierce officers in history * Dynasty: Sui Dynasty * Identity: General of Shanhai Military * Occupation: Special-class General * Loyalty: 90 points * Command: 80 * Force: 95 * Intelligence: 60 * Politics: 30 * Specialties: # Take the Lead: Morale of troops enhanced by 40%. # Conquer to the South, Fight to the North: Speed and mobility of troops enhanced by 30%. # Insightful: Attack power of troops enhanced by 20%. # Loyalty: Enhances military morale 10%. * Cultivation Method: Shining Sun Spearmanship (24 styles) * Equipment: Proud yellow horse, Tiger Fish Scale Armour, Black Iron Spear, Refined Steel Sword, White Birch Bow * Evaluation: A famous hero of Sui, heroic and brave, excellent at riding and shooting. Temperament upright, poor at politics. A good soldier, poor management skills. Er'Lai * Title: The Ancient Er'lai * Dynasty: Shang dynasty * Identity: General of Shanhai Military * Occupation: Special-class General * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 75 * Force: 98 * Intelligence: 50 * Politics: 25 * Specialties: # Power：increases party’s attack by 20%. # Evil Blood Aura：increases party’s morale by 40%. # Earth Shaker：increases party’s defense by 20%. * Cultivation Method: Tiger Si Huang Jing * Equipment: Nian Beast (Luosha), Buren Armor, Elite Iron Halberd * Evaluation: Famous general of the Shang dynasty，Ancestor of the Qin dynasty，famous for his strength. He is able to wrestle with rhinos and brawl with tigers and bears. Du Ruhui * Dynasty: Sui and Tang * Identity: Director of the Military Affairs Department & Secretary of the War division * Occupation: Civil Servant * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 75 * Force: 40 * Intelligence: 75 * Politics: 85 * Specialties: # Quick thinking：Raise efficiency of territory by 20% # Vision：Raise the success rate of plans by 25% # Capable enough to be a prime minister：Raise handling level of the territory by 10% * Evaluation: Number 3 among the Lingyan Pavillion 24 officials. Smart, capable to be a prime minister, great analyst, morally upright inside and outside. Thinks for the future, able to plan for the country and help the country take over and rule; well read in culture and classics, radiates morals and is a good example. Fan Lihua * Title: One of the Four Heroines * Dynasty: Tang dynasty * Identity: Yashan Village General * Occupation: Special level general * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 75 * Force: 80 * Intelligence: 78 * Politics: 50 * Specialty: Smart and courageous (raise morale by 40%), conqueror (raise movement speed by 30%); insight (raise troops Attack by 20%) * Cultivation Method: Xiurong Knife Technique * Equipment: Xiurong Knife Zhang Han * Title: Yong King * Dynasty: Qin Dynasty * Identity: Shanhai City General * Occupation: Special General * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 90 * Force: 72 * Intelligence: 65 * Politics: 45 * Specialty: Valiant General (raises morale of troops by 30%, raises movement speed by 20%, raises combat strength by 15%) * Equipment: Qin Sword King Tier NPCs Fan Zhongyan * Alias: '''Xi Wen * '''Title: Great Scholar * Dynasty: The Northern Song Dynasty * Identity: Secretary of the Administration Department * Occupation: Civil Service * Loyalty: 45 points * Command: 45 * Force: 30 * Intelligence: 75 * Political: 80 * Specialties: # Awe-inspiring righteousness: Enhances territorial integrity by 40%. # Worries about the land: Enhances territorial efficiency by 20%. # Gracious: Enhances the humanist level of the territory by 15%. * Evaluation: The Northern Song Dynasty was famous for thinkers, politicians, military strategists, writers, fine culture, and geniuses. Xian, placed people's happiness before his and took care of their worries first. Tian Wejing * Title: Model Official of Xinjiang * Dynasty: The Qing Dynasty * Identity: Internal Affairs Director * Occupation: Civil Service * Loyalty: 75 points * Commander: 40 * Force: 25 * Intelligence: 70 * Political: 85 * Specialties: # Official’s Clarity: Enhances administrative efficiency of the territory by 20%. # Iron Calm: Enhances territorial prestige by 20%. # Fair and Honest: Enhances the territory’s honesty level by 20%. * Evaluation:One of Qing Dynasty Emperor Yongzheng’s three beloved officials, known for being tricky, clear-minded, and cool of heart all in one. During his governance period, the law was strict, there were almost no thieves in his jurisdiction, and he held to very strict deadlines whenever given the task to expand. Luo Shixin * Dynasty: Sui Tang Dynasty * Identity: General of Shanhai Military * Occupation: Advanced General * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 70 * Force: 85 * Intelligence: 50 * Politics: 35 * Specialties: # Courage: Raise troops combat power by 20%. # Charging: Raise troops movement speed by 20%. * Cultivation Method: Overlord Spear Manual * Equipment: Qingfu Horse, Fine Iron Overlord Spear * Evaluation: Shixin can be used as a vanguard or a protector. Strictly follows the law, has no relatives, not attached to anything. Zhao Kuo * Dynasty: Warring States (Zhao) * Identity: Shanhai City General * Occupation: Civil Service * Loyalty: 70 * Commander: 75 * Force: 45 * Intelligence: 75 * Political: 58 * Specialties: # well-read (Raises strategy crafting efficiency by 25%) * Evaluation: Zhao Kuo has studied the philosophy of war since a young age. He loves to talk about military methods. Wei Ran * Title: Rang Lord * Dynasty: Warring States (Qin) Dynasty * Identity: Shanhai House Prefect * Occupation: Civil Service * Loyalty: 75 points * Commander: 50 * Force: 48 * Intelligence: 72 * Political: 75 * Specialties: # Well-rounded: Raise territory order by 25%. # Keen eye: Raise talent scouting of territory by 10%. # Evaluate the situation: Raise efficiency by 15%. * Evaluation: The Rang Lord is intelligent and highly adaptable. He worked for the Queen Mother while supporting the King. Given four official positions and helped to block up Xinjiang. Helped in the destruction of the Chu and the Wei. Xiahou Ying * Dynasty: West Han * Identity: Shanhai City General * Occupation: Advanced General * Loyalty: 65 * Command: 68 * Force: 80 * Intelligence: 50 * Politics: 35 * Specialty: Chariot (Raises movement speed of troops by 20%), Taipu (raises animal husbandry by 10%) * Equipment: Heavy Sword Cai Mao * Dynasty: Three Kingdoms * Identity: Yashan City General * Occupation: Advanced General * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 80 * Force: 75 * Intelligence: 50 * Politics: 45 * Specialty: Wave treading (movement speed on water increases by 10%), water combat (raise sailor's combat power by 15%), navy training (efficiency of training increased by 25%) * Equipment: Han Sword Jingjian * Dynasty: Warring States (Qin) * Identity: Shanhai City resident * Occupation: civil servant * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 55 * Force: 55 * Intelligence: 55 * Politics: 70 * Specialty: Worthy Talent (Raises reputation of territory by 5%), concerned about the nation (raises efficiency by 20%) Caogui * Dynasty: Spring and Autumn (Lu) * Identity: Yanluo County city protection division major general * Occupation: Advanced General * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 75 * Force: 45 * Intelligence: 55 * Politics: 70 * Specialty: Motivation (Raises troops morale by 30%) Bao Shuya * Dynasty: Spring and Autumn (Qi) * Identity: Yanluo County Prime Minister * Occupation: Civil Servant * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 45 * Force: 30 * Intelligence: 70 * Politics: 70 * Specialty: Righteous (Raises honesty of territory by 40%), Promotion of talent (raises development of talents in territory by 25%) Wei Zhang * Dynasty: Warring States (Qin) * Identity: Gantang County major general * Occupation: Advanced General * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 75 * Force: 85 * Intelligence: 55 * Politics: 45 * Specialty: Push-on (Increases troops movement speed by 15%) Du Sijing * Dynasty: Yuan Dynasty * Identity: Nanjiang Governor-General House Zhaoqing Prefecture Governor * Occupation: Civil Servant * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 50 * Force: 35 * Intelligence: 65 * Politics: 75 * Specialty: Stabilize (20% increase in efficiency of administrative matters in the territory, 10% increase in territory prestige, 15% increase in probity standards of territory). Gold Tier NPCs Su Zhe * Identity: Professor at Lianzhou College * Occupation: Civil Servant (Juren) * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 25 * Force: 15 * Intelligence: 55 * Political: 65 * Specialties: # Education Preacher: Enhances the quality of residents in the territory by 10%. * Evaluation: A poet, with full knowledge of classic poetry and literature. Retired after getting tired of the ups and downs of political official. 'Xu Shu Da' * Identity: Secretary of the Culture and Education Division & President of Lianzhou College * Occupation: Civil Servant (jinshi) * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 20 * Force: 18 * Intelligence: 45 * Politics: 60 * Specialties: # Education: Raises education progress by 15%. # Enlightenment: Raises quality by 10%. * Evaluation: A scholar, strong in education. Careful personality, deep knowledge, good personality. Pei Donglai * Identity: Shanhai Navy Commander * Occupation: Intermediate Officer * Loyalty: 80 * Command: 65 * Force: 45 * Intelligence: 40 * Politics: 35 * Specialties: # Wave-treading: Troops movement speed on water increased by 10%. # Shark Capture: When activated, raises combat power by 20% for 20 minutes. * Cultivation Method: Canglang Sword Technique (18 stances) * Equipment: Ring Grip Blade * Evaluation: Originally a general, became a water bandit. Great in naval warfare, good at training troops. Ge Hongliang * Identity: Director of the Combat Logistics Department * Occupation: Strategist * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 35 * Force: 15 * Intelligence: 55 * Politics: 60 * Specialties: # Devise Strategies: Raise troops combat power by 5%. # Tactical Proficiency: Raise troops movement speed by 10%. * Evaluation: Born as a scholar, highly intelligent, able to come up with strategies and highly loyal. Bai Nanpu * Identity: Clerk of Shanhai Town * Occupation: Civil servant (juren) * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 25 * Force: 15 * Intelligence: 55 * Political: 50 * Specialties: # Erudite, widely read, and knowledgeable: Increase territory administrative efficiency by 5%. # Meticulous reading: Increase document handling speed by 15%. * Evaluation: Scholar from a poor family, wide-read, and knowledgeable, skilled with strategies and tactics, a pure gentleman. Song Yin * Identity: Secretary of Procuratorate Division * Occupation: Civil Servant (juren) * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 20 * Force: 25 * Intelligence: 55 * Politics: 65 * Specialities: # Incorruptible: Raise dignity by 15%. # Solve Grievances: Raise case solving efficiency by 15%. * Evaluation: Originally a procurator and has vast amounts of experience. Familiar with law and solving cases. Unbreakable and incorruptible, Strong morals and determined person. Wang Feng * Identity: Shanhai County Guards Unit Major * Occupation: Intermediate General * Loyalty: 95 points * Command: 55 * Force: 75 * Intelligence: 40 * Political: 35 * Specialities: # Fight to the death: Raise troops morale by 20%. # Charging: Raise forces movement speed by 20%. * Cultivation Method: Baijiquan. * Equipment: Qingfu Horse, Soldier Mingguang Armor, Exquisite Iron Sword * Evaluation: Core disciple of master Lin Yue, direct and righteous personality, very loyal. Lin Yi * Identity: First Cavalry Squadron Captain * Occupation: Intermediate Officer * Loyalty: 90 points * Command: 40 * Force: 50 * Intelligence: 25 * Political: 20 * Cultivation Method: Lin Family Spearmanship, 12 type style. * Equipment: Fine Iron Spear, Pommel Sword, Fine War Horse * Evaluation: Has studied the art of war, practices spearmanship. However, his temperament is unruly and unconventional. Cui Yingyu * Identity: Financial Secretary and Director of the Business Division. * Occupation: Civil Service * Loyalty: 90 points * Command: 25 * Force: 10 * Intelligence: 50 * Political: 58 * Specialties: # Careful planning: Enhance territorial trade profits 1%. # Heartfelt: Enhance territorial tax revenue 5%. * Evaluation: From the Cui commercial family, family of women, gentle temperament, proper businesswoman. Cui Shousi Identity: Yishui County County Magistrate Occupation: Civil Servant (Scholar) Loyalty: 85 Command: 35 Force: 25 Intelligence: 50 Politics: 65 Specialty: Agriculture Persuasion (raise efficiency of agriculture industry growth by 20%) Evaluation: Cui Family child, very knowledgeable, good foresight, good morals and hardworking. Sun Chuan Lin Identity: Shanhai County Resident Occupation: Intermediate General Loyalty: 80 Command: 60 Force: 65 Intelligence: 40 Politics: 25 Specialty: Projection (increase range of archers by 5%), Strong Shooting (Increase archer combat power by 10%) Cultivation Method: Youji Archery Technique Equipment: Luoyan Bow Evaluation: He was a lieutenant in the army but was replaced by his disciple because he wasn't pleased by military rewards. He exposed the dirty behaviors and acts in the military and got his rewards, but in turn was treated coldly. As he was demoralized, he decided to quit. Shaobu * Identity: Shanhai City Resident * Occupation: Intermediate General * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 55 * Force: 70 * Intelligence: 42 * Politics: 24 * Specialty: Charging Assault (Raise movement speed by 10%), Shooting (Raise bow attacks by 10%) * Cultivation Method: * Equipment: Sediao Bow * Evaluation: Trained in archery since he was young, highly accurate. He has a carefree personality and cares for his subordinates. Silver Tier NPCs Lin Yue * Identity: Shanhai Villager * Occupation: Advanced Martial Arts Instructor * Loyalty: 75 points * Specialties: # Proficient in Fist Fighting: Enhances the Fist Martial Arts of the territory by 10%. * Evaluation: Mysterious origin, once a famous fighter. Due to residual injuries, forced to leave. Xu Zhenchang * Identity: Deputy director of the Financial Department & Secretary of the Business Division * Occupation: Civil Servant (juren) * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 15 * Force: 12 * Intelligence: 40 * Politics: 50 * Specialties: # Detailed: Raise territory tax income by 5%. * Evaluation: Passed the imperial examinations, Careful personality, Morally upright, Experienced in politics, A rare government affairs talent. Sun Tengjiao * Identity: Shanhai Town resident * Occupation: Basic Rank General * Loyalty: 75 * Command: 35 * Force: 35 * Intelligence: 20 * Politics: 20 * Cultivation method: Army Lance Law (6 stances) * Equipment: Exquisite Horse Lance * Evaluation: Military-born, born with god-level strength, good at using horse lance Taishen * Identity: Secretary of the Auditing Division * Occupation: Civil Servant (juren) * Loyalty: 85 * Command: 20 * Force: 10 * Intelligence: 48 * Politics: 55 * Specialities: # Incorruptible: Raises dignity by 15%. * Evaluation: Originally from a home office, good at taxes, morally upright and very careful. Wang Yuanfeng * Identity: Shanhai Town God Machine Camp Major * Occupation: Basic General * Loyalty: 85 * Command: 40 * Force: 25 * Intelligence: 20 * Politics: 25 * Specialties: # Precision: Raise the precision of weapon instruments by 50%. * Cultivation Method: No * Equipment: Tang Sword, Leather Armour * Evaluation: Good at using various weapon instruments, especially bed crossbow and large sized weapon instruments. Black Iron Tier NPCs Gu Xiuwen * Identity: Head of Beihai Affiliate Village * Occupation: Civil Service * Loyalty: 85 points * Command: 25 * Force: 15 * Intelligence: 45 * Political: 55 * Specialties: # Bureaucratic Knowledge: Enhances the territory’s administrative efficiency 5%. * Evaluation: A penniless scholar from a poor family, literate and familiar with poetry and literature, and a modest gentleman. Zhao Sihu * Identity: Captain of the Infantry Squadron * Occupation: Basic Officer * Loyalty: 85 * Command: 80 * Force: 95 * Intelligence: 60 * Politics: 30 * Cultivation Method: None * Equipment: Delicate Falchion, Golden Leather Armour, Delicate Shield * Evaluation: Born from grass, getting through blood and fire. Solider rank 9, turn to general. Bronze Tier NPCs Zhao Dexian * Identity: Mayor of Qiushui Town * Occupation: Civil servant * Loyalty: 85 points * Command: 20 * Force: 20 * Intelligence: 30 * Politics: 38 * Evaluation: The former chief of Zhao Jiagou village, well-mannered, skilled in village governance, adept at agricultural water management. Standard Tier NPCs Zhang Daniu * Identity: Vice-captain of the Infantry Squadron and Lieutenant of the 1st Platoon. * Occupation: Crossbow Cavalry * Level: 1st Grade * Combat Power: 20 points (Attack/defense comprehensive index, crossbow cavalry gain +5 points) * Consumption: 5 units of food/day * Skills: Basic Archery and Basic Riding. * Equipment: Ordinary Horse, Basic Composite Bow, Ordinary Crossbow, Basic Iron Sword, Basic Javelin, Basic Armour, Basic Wooden Shield. * Evaluation: Able to ride to increase their movement, and equipped with a crossbow and bow to supplement their arms. Well equipped, able to scout, raid, and use archery. NPC Tiers # Saint # Divine # Emperor # King # Gold # Silver # Black Iron # Bronze # No Tier (Standard) Category:NPC Category:Characters